Out Of Context
by Comycat1987
Summary: Lissa stumbles in on her brother in a very... odd conversation. And takes it the wrong way. (Awakening. Suggestion to mature content.)


**Warning- somewhat mature. Suggestion to nudity.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or it's characters.**

 **Takes place idk when it just happens.**

* * *

Lissa was forced awake by the burning sun. She was used to the nice, dark walls of the castle, and being woken up by the sun wasn't the best in her opinion.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She felt horribly dirty. How did Chrom stand this?

Oh well, she had to get used to it eventually.

Lissa yawned and sat up from her sleeping bag. Everyone else was gone save Fredrick, who was currently messing with fire again. He had an obsession with starting fires.

She wasn't going to ask.

Lissa tried to fix her hair the best she could before standing up. Her dress had all sorts of twigs in it now. She would need to get a more nature-resistant one once they returned to the castle.

"Mmmmhhhh… where's Chrom?" Lissa asked sleepily.

Fredrick snapped up from his… activities.

"Um, I am not sure, m'lady. He went off over there with Gaius, Vaike and the plegian mage. I assume hunting."

Lissa grunted.

Hopefully he found a normal animal for once.

Lissa began walking towards where Fredrick pointed, stepping over bushes. The trees were thin and twisted, with pale, sparse leaves. There was word a Risen group had passed through this forest, and evidence was the marks scored deep into the trunks of the trees.

Lissa perked when she heard hushed voices, and hurried along.

She stopped right in front of a larger tree, hearing her brother say from behind "oh, fine, if you insist."

She heard the sound of something unbuckling, almost like a belt. What was Chrom doing?

"Hah, I thought you said it was big? That's tiny!" Henry laughed.

 _What is going on?_ Lissa thought. If she wasn't a royal lady, she'd think it was something… dirty.

Chrom didn't like this comment.

"It is not tiny! Besides, this has won me many chicks in the past. Better than your… thing."

Lissa covered her mouth to stop from giggling.

"Well, mines real sweet, don't you think?" Gaius chimed in.

"None of you can compare to Ol' Teach! Look at this humorous thing!"

"Aaaaand that's why you don't have a girlfriend." Gauis said.

Lissa felt her face go red, and she struggled to not let out a single peep.

"It's not about size, you know. I can use mine better than all of you." Chrom said.

"I can do a cool thing with mine! Wanna see?" Henry chirped.

"Eeeehhh… no thanks. I'll pass." Gaius answered.

"WELL, LOOK WHAT I CAN DO WITH MINE!" Vaike shouted.

There was a moment of silence, and Lissa leaned against the tree.

"… that's not normal. Well, we should put these away and find some food. We don't wanna get caught, do we?" Chrom suggested.

Lissa started to hurry away, and once she was a safe distance away she burst into laughter.

She was howling with laughter all the way back to camp, and the second she rolled in she told Fredrick and everyone else who happened to be around. That also happened to be Ricken, who was just plain confused. Fredrick's eyes widened and he turned around, very… disturbed.

Lissa still couldn't stop laughing, and when Chrom and the rest returned she started again.

"What happened to you, sis?" Chrom asked.

Fredrick cleared his throat.

"Well, m'lady tells me you… were engaging in some very interesting activities in the woods. You should be ashamed, milord. A prince should not take part in such… inappropriate stunts."

Chrom raised a brow.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Fredrick. We were hunting."

Fredrick cleared his throat again.

"You have no need to cover yourself, milord. We are all aware of your… measuring contest. I don't believe the woods is a great place to open up your pants. What if a bear came along?"

Lissa felt like she was dying from laughter. More giggles erupted from the crowd.

"Eh?" Chrom looked extremely confused. Almost genuinely. "We just had a contest between our blades, is all. I would never… well, you know. How do you know about that?"

Fredrick shook his head.

"Shame on you, milord. Just wait till the Exalt finds out."

"What? But nothing happened!" Chrome argued as Fredrick walked away. Vaike and Gaius exchanged quizzical looks before shrugging and carrying their kill to the fire.

Lissa rubbed tears from her eyes.

She wondered if maybe Chrom was telling the truth.

Naw, it wouldn't be funny if he was.

* * *

 **Poor Chrom. XD. Just an innocent match of swords (and Axe), is all. Lol.**

 **Anyways, this is my first Fanfiction for Fire Emblem. I usually stay over in the Undertale fandom, but I creeped out of the garbage dump to deliver trash to y'all. I had a Gaius fanfic planned a long time ago, but I lost the draft to it and lost all motivation. Who knows, maybe I'll start it again one day?**

 **Anyways, make sure to review and tell me what you thought and if you want me to write more for this fandom!**

 **I hope you all have a nice day/night! Take care of yourselves!**

 **From the wolf in the mountains,**

 **Comycat~**


End file.
